


Never Send Sheep to Kill a Wolf

by enby0angel



Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (friendly kidnapping... kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hopeful Ending, I might expand on this later but not yet, KakaObi Week 2020, Kidnapping, M/M, Should prolly mention that aye, Spies, government agents, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Obito swallowed. “Well,” he began, his voice surprisingly even for how fast his heart was beating, “what did I do to get kidnapped by ANBU’s famous Hound?”KakaObi Week Day 2: Spies & Secret Agents
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Never Send Sheep to Kill a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a totally ambiguous universe that I may or may not expand on in the future, but damn I had fun with the ending of this one.
> 
> I have nothing of importance to say about this one, so I'll let you get on with it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title is a quote from the 2008 movie "Wanted".)

Obito was violently brought into consciousness as ice-cold water was poured over his head.

“What the fuck,” he managed to gasp out, blinking water out of his eyes. He went to bring his hands up to wipe his face… but he couldn’t.

His hands were very much tied to the chair he was currently strapped to, and he was definitely not going anywhere anytime soon.

So instead, he allowed the ice water to drip agonisingly slowly down his face, chest and back as he looked around the room he was in. It was dark and he couldn’t see any windows or doors, not accounting for what was in his blind spot (missing an eye sucked sometimes), and there was absolutely _nothing_ within reach. He was sure he would be able to think a bit more clearly if it weren’t for the, once again, _ice-cold water_ slowly making his muscles go into shock.

Rude.

“I’m awake,” he choked out. Nobody answered, and he blinked more water out of his eyes. “I’ll have you know that I’m not much of a morning person before my third coffee.” Still no answer. He looked up to the (very boring) ceiling and sighed. “I see this is a one-sided conversation. Well,” he cleared his throat, “I’m sure you’ve noticed that I only have one eye that’s useful, so if you could even the odds a little bit and come out where I could see you, that would be appreciated.”

A flash of white caught his eye and he looked to the right to see a white mask with red swirls step out of the shadows, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. It only hurt his ego a little bit that it was on his good side. Just a bit. He squinted, straining to see in the dark, and his heart dropped through his stomach when he recognised the pattern on the mask.

_Oh fuck oh shit oh_ fUCK _I may never see the light of day again_.

He swallowed. “Well,” he began, his voice surprisingly even for how fast his heart was beating, “what did I do to get kidnapped by ANBU’s famous Hound?”

Hound said nothing at first, only dragged a chair over to sit in front of him. He swung his legs over the seat and sat leaning against the back. He regarded Obito silently, the only acknowledgement a slight tilt of his head. Obito couldn’t see any part of his face, not even the eyes – the eye holes in the mask were just shadowy abysses to Obito.

Obito sighed, going for nonchalance. “Still a one-sided conversation, got it.” He squared his shoulders as much as he was able to, given that he was tied up _very_ tightly, _wow_. Did this guy have a thing for bondage or something-

Nope, not going down that thought train right now. _Time and place, Obito_.

“Listen,” he said. “I know who you are, or your code name at least, and I’m sure you know who I am or I wouldn’t be tied up, right?” Hound nodded his head in acknowledgement, so Obito continued. “Right. Awesome. I’m taking that as a compliment, by the way. Now if you could tell me what I did this time specifically to deserve this, I’m sure we can work something out.” Hound didn’t answer him this time, and Obito threw his head back and groaned. “We’re both spies, for fuck’s sake, we know how this goes.”

Hound stood up from his chair. “You’re right, _Tobi_ ,” he said, the first words he’d spoken shocking Obito at the same time that the use of his code name brought him relief. “We do know how this goes.” As Obito was quickly cataloguing what he knew ( _male, young adult, probably not older than himself, vaguely familiar_ ), Hound began circling him. “We know how dangerous this life gets, the risks we take,” he moved out of Obito’s vision, “and we know that we can’t always trust people we thought were allies.”

“What is your point, exactly?” Obito asked. “There has to be a point here somewhere.”

“I need your help.”

Obito blinked. Way to cut to the chase. “My help,” he repeated. “I wasn’t aware that government agents were in the business of hiring wanted criminals.”

“So you admit you’re a criminal.”

“Obviously.” Obito rolled his eyes. “I do what I have to in order to make people pay attention to what’s right in front of them.”

“Which is exactly why I need your help.”

“What on _Earth_ could an ANBU want with me?” Obito asked incredulously. “And why the hell should I trust you?” Hound was back in his vision by now, standing half in shadow, making the light reflect eerily off his mask.

They were silent for a moment, before Hound said sharply, “Cat, report.” Obito strained his ears, but couldn’t hear a reply, and Hound didn’t offer any more words to his invisible teammate. _Their comms must be good_ , he thought absentmindedly.

Hound reached up to his head and pulled back his hood, revealing a shock of silver hair sticking up in every direction. He ran a hand through it and it flopped to one side. He then reached up to his mask, pulling it off.

To say that Obito’s brain short-circuited would be an understatement, for he was suddenly looking into the eyes of his childhood ~~best friend~~ classmate.

If the white-silver hair and the dark eyes hadn’t been a dead giveaway (there were only two people with that natural colouring that Obito had ever known), the familiar doctor’s mask covering the bottom of his face would have sealed the deal for him. He had always been a gangly child, and the years have only served him well aside from a neat scar bisecting his left eye.

“Kakashi,” he breathed.

Hound – no, _Kakashi_ tilted his head to one side, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Do you see why I trust you now?” When Obito didn’t reply, still recovering from the shock, he moved over to the chair and spun it around, sitting down on it properly this time. “I’m sorry I had to tie you up,” he said, “but I had to make sure you wouldn’t kill me, you know.”

“How the hell did you become ANBU?” Obito blurted out.

Kakashi shrugged. “You know we’re recruited young,” was all he offered by way of an explanation, and that’s when a puzzle piece clicked into place.

Obito and Kakashi had gone to the same school as children, and the two of them had clashed immediately. At the time Obito would have said they were rivals, but looking back they were more like antagonistic yet tentative friends. For some reason they clung to each other while insulting and hating each other, with Obito’s best friend Rin in the background constantly giggling at their antics. They were two lonely children looking for some kind of human interaction.

Obito’s parents had died when he was young, but for some reason Rin had taken a liking to him and suddenly his life wasn’t so cold and empty anymore. Kakashi had had his father, who had been a kind but a busy man with never enough time to show how much he loved his son, and Obito knew from experience that you could still feel lonely in a crowd.

When Kakashi was suddenly orphaned ( _“Suicide,” teachers and parents had whispered_ ), he was taken away and Obito had never heard from him again.

Until now.

“ _That_ young?” Obito whispered.

(Rin had cried, and Obito hadn’t figured out until later why he felt a Kakashi-shaped hole in his chest.)

Kakashi shrugged again. “Can I untie you, or are you going to attack me?”

“I might.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Obito met his gaze evenly. He smirked when Kakashi broke first, moving forward to undo knots and straps. Obito rubbed at his wrists to get some feeling back in them, and Kakashi rolled his equipment and neatly stored them in a bag. “You never answered my question, Bakashi.” Obito noted how easily he fell back into his old nickname for Kakashi, and filed that information away for later.

Without turning around, Kakashi asked, “Which one, exactly?”

“What do government agents want with me?”

At that, Kakashi paused for a moment. He turned to look at Obito before silently taking his seat again. “With the way things are going, Obito-” _now is not the time to think about how nice your name sounds coming from him, you moron_ “-we won’t be government much longer. I’ve noticed too many inconsistencies, things and people missing, weirdly worded mission reports.”

Obito narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

Kakashi sighed, looking down at his hands. “Children and people I care about are in danger, and the system won’t help them anymore. There is a small, select group of people I _truly_ trust right now, including only two ANBU: Cat and Owl.” Those were two names commonly associated with Hound, Obito recalled. His two mission partners. He looked Obito in the eye, and Obito almost flinched at the intensity of the gaze. “Can I trust you to help me, Obito?”

They weren’t that old – Kakashi shouldn’t have that many ghosts in his eyes.

“Yes,” Obito said firmly.

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled again, and Obito realised he was smiling behind that mask of his. “Good,” he said cheerfully. “Now, what do you know about Shimura Danzo?”

  
  


Later, Obito would introduce his makeshift family to Kakashi’s.

Rin cried again.

He met Cat, an odd man who didn’t seem to understand why Rin was crying. His confused look was funny, honestly.

He met Owl, a kind young man with a scar across his nose who was constantly wrestling a kid that looked so much like his old sensei that it hurt a little.

He met his kid cousin, who was too young to carry the burden of being the last non-disgraced member of his massacred clan.

He met a young girl with pink streaks in her hair and a tough shell whom the two boys stuck to like glue.

The three kids as a unit seemed to stick to Kakashi, who thought it was quite terrifying.

They were all… well, he’ll say _amused_ with the Akatsuki. Hey, none of them would ever claim to be sane, okay?

  
  


They started working on plans the very next day. It was going to be a long, hard battle, but maybe, just maybe…

They could make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
